


Unsurprising

by YagamiYuu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Asexual Aromantic Souji Seta, M/M, Unrequited Love, mentions of Chie/Yukiko - Freeform, mentions of Naoto/Kanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagamiYuu/pseuds/YagamiYuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke muses about being in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsurprising

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat OOC because I didn't feel like acknowledging that Yosuke would have no idea what asexual or aromantic meant. I'm sure Souji had to explain it to him, but w/e. Also idk when this takes place just like. at some point in time when everyones together on the roof.
> 
> Also I wrote this during my biology lecture lmao

            After Yosuke confessed to Souji, everything was pretty much the same. Souji would hold his hand while they walked to class, sometimes they sat too close on Souji’s futon, and on weekends they’d spend the night at Yosuke’s house talking about random shit until 5AM. The only difference was that now Yosuke _knew_ when those things happened, there was not hidden meaning. There were no romantic hints or subtext. Anything that could be interpreted as flirting was miscommunication on his part.

            This didn’t really bother Yosuke, which surprised him more than anything. The fact that he had a crush on a guy, the fact that Souji was asexual, the fact that….well there wasn’t really a third thing to be surprised by but the most surprising thing of any surprising things was that Yosuke didn’t feel surprised. A little upset and a little hurt, maybe, but overall everything just felt so normal.

            They were on the roof eating lunch and Souji’s head was on Yosuke’s lap while Yosuke fed him. It felt so domestic and romantic it was frustrating that Souji felt _nothing_ in response to Yosuke pressing his chopsticks against Souji’s lips to slip in food. Yosuke wanted to kiss him. It made him feel like he was on fire. He could barely believe the chopsticks didn’t burst into flames in his hand.

            Yosuke tore his eyes from Souji’s lips and analyzed their surroundings instead of Souji’s stupid face. Next to them, Yukiko and Chie were staring into each others eyes and giggling and gloating about what a happy relationship they were in, every so often loudly and violently trying to eat each others faces.

            That was a jealousy born exaggeration. In actuality were just talking about what they were going to do over the weekend, but everything they did looked like extreme PDA because Yosuke was jealous Chie’s confession had gone well while his had not. Yukiko had returned her feelings and they had promptly started dating.

Even if he was bitter, Yosuke was still happy for his friends though. It wasn’t as if he wanted Chie to be rejected so they could cry together. He did not resent her for having a girlfriend. They still hung out sometimes and Chie didn’t gush about Yukiko anymore than when they had just been friends, so everything was okay.

            On the other side of him Naoto, Kanji, and Rise were playing with Teddie. Well, Kanji and Rise were doing the playing while Naoto watched, her eyes obviously focused on Kanji. Naoto and Kanji weren’t together yet, but it was on the rise. Heh. The Rise.

            Speaking of Rise, it wasn’t as if Yosuke was the only one who had feelings for Souji. Rise also liked him and was rejected. That rejection had actually made Yosuke _really_ hope Souji was gay. If he was gay his chances of success went up by a lot. But actually Souji was asexual _and_ aromantic, which meant Yosuke’s chance with him was a 0.

            But that was okay. At least, Yosuke felt like it was okay. He ran his hand through his platonic partner’s hair and felt calm. A little sad, but mostly calm. Souji’s eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. Yosuke wanted to kiss those lips more than anything in the world, but even if he did, it wouldn’t mean anything to Souji, it would probably just make him mildly uncomfortable. So Yosuke reigned in the urge and enjoyed the gentle breeze of midday spring.


End file.
